CUANDO SUPE QUE NACISTE
by LOBO-STEVE
Summary: después de una pequeña pelea entre padre e hijo Son Goku decide arreglar las cosas mostrandole a su hijo menor Goten una carta que el izo especialmente para el ¿que dirá esa carta? ¿podrán Goku y Goten abuenarse después de todo? pasen y lean ONE-SHORT


Era una mañana tranquila en casa de los Son hasta que:

-¡no papá… no quiero entrenar tengo una cita ese día! No lo entiendes?- dijo molesto el hijo menor de Goku

-tranquilo puedes tener esa cita cuando quieras- dijo Goku calmado

-¡pues yo la quiero tener el día que la planee!-

-bien- Goku se detuvo a pensar un momento- entonces planéala otro día-

El joven casi se cae de espaldas

-no me estas entendiendo verdad?- dijo serio

-vamos Goten… es solo una vez cada 3 años-

-no papá… no quiero pelear además ya se que tengo una fuerza sobre humana pero quisiera ser un humano normal por ahora-

-vamos… será divertido… seremos padre e hijo jaja que te parece-

-¡no quiero!- lo hiso explotar de rabia- ¡además nunca hemos tenido buenos momentos de padre a hijo… y siempre son cortos! ¡además de que tu solo quieres pelear! ¡a eso llamas momento de padre a hijo!... ¡jaj pues no caeré esta vez papá!- dijo el hijo adolecente de Goku dirigiéndose a su habitación y serrando la puerta de un portazo

-que puedo hacer con el Milk?- dijo el sayan mirando a su esposa que se quedo ahí a presenciar todo pero ya se le hacían costumbre esas absurdas peleas para ella

-la verdad Goku… creo que tendrás que solucionarlo por ti mismo pero no te preocupes cariño- es normal que sea así a su edad-dijo su mujer dirigiéndose a lavar la ropa

-bien… pero… pero como…- se sentía muy frustrado no sabía qué hacer hasta que…

En el cuarto se encontraba en semisayan boca abajo echándote en su cama

-toc, toc, toc,-

-¿Quién es?- dijo el de mala gana al escuchar que llamaban a la puerta de su cuarto

-soy yo hijo… puedo… puedo pasar?- dijo su padre timido

-suspiro de mala gana- bueno pero solo por un momento-

Abrió la puerta para encontrarse a su padre con una cara de culpabilidad

-ten…- le entrego un sobre algo viejo

.-que… que es esto?- dijo aceptando el sobre

-jeje bueno yo… yo lo escribí para ti cuando te conocí por primera vez- dijo nervioso

-enserio?- dijo en tono irónico

-pues… solo… solo léelo- dijo apartándose un poco para bajar las escaleras a toda prisa pero su hijo lo retuvo- a dónde vas?- le pregunto

-pues a entrenar con la pequeña Pan… ella si quiere entrenar conmigo- dijo bajando las escaleras

-bien… vete otra vez y déjame cuando mas necesito a mi padre- pensó algo triste

Cerró la puerta de su cuarto, se sentó en su cama, abrió en sobre y comenzó a leer

Querido Goten:

Cuando supe que naciste creí que podía volver a experimentar

Volver a ser padre otra vez

Volver a tener a un pequeñín al cual proteger y enseñar a ser fuerte por que eso eras eras cuando te conocí… un pequeñín… mi nuevo pequeñín

No tuve lio sabia que eras mi hijo… el parecido ya lo decía todo

Cuando supe que naciste tuve una nueva alegría, una nueva sensación, al saber que en la familia hay un nuevo Son

Cuando supe que naciste me alegre un montón… era mágico volver a ser padre… padre de alguien como tu

Era una bendición… ya que Kamisama te envió para ser alguien útil en este mundo

Cuando supe que naciste… no lo niego me sentí culpable… culpable de no haber estado ahí desde que llegaste a este mundo además de haber dejado a tu madre desprotegida

Cuando supe que naciste me prometí a mi mismo ser mejor padre

Tal vez nunca pueda dejar de lado la naturaleza sayan que habita en mi… pero ten en cuenta algo

Si muero desaparezco por un tiempo lo hago por mi seres queridos incluyéndote a ti… desde el momento que naciste…

Al joven goten se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas… para salir disparado de su cuarto para buscar a su padre

-¡mamá!-

-¡si querido que ocurre!-

-¡donde se encuentra papá!-

-se fue a entrenar a las montañas con la pequeña Pan-

-bien… ¡iré con ellos!-

-¡qué bien cuídate mucho!-

-jeje si lo are-

Se echo a correr para alcanzar a su padre y a su sobrina para"entrenar"

Se tardo muy poco gracias a la técnica de volar… hasta que diviso a su padre a lo lejos despidiéndose de Pan

-¡papá!-

-¿Goten?- dijo sorprendido

-papá= dijo aterrizando rápidamente y yendo directo a abrazar a su padre= lo lamento=

=jeje lamentar que=

=el haberme enojado contigo y haberte dicho todo eso… no… no fue mi intención=

=jeje no hay problema… pero… tienes razón=

=jeje tal vez algo=

=dime algo papá… tu de… de verdad lo escribiste?=

=si… bu… bueno jeje… si= dijo poniendo su mano detrás de su cabeza

=¿enserio?... no sabía que eras poeta papá= dijo sorprendido

=si jeje tu… tu que opinas=

=ñe pude haberlo hecho mejor= dijo su hijo en tono burlón

=que malo eres= dijo su padre divertido

=que dices ¿quieres pelear?=

=¿Qué?=

=bueno… creo que ahora si quiero pelear contigo… ¿te animas?=

=pero claro=

=jeje ¡excelente! ¡excelente!=

Y comenzaron los golpes para dar inicio a un inocente entrenamiento de padre e hijo

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

BUENO ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO Y QUE ME COMENTEN QUE LES PARECIO

JEJE YA QUE ES MI PRIMER ONE-SHORT

SE DESPIDE LOBO STEVE BESOS O3O


End file.
